Rough Sex and Cigarettes
by secretstranger69
Summary: Narcissa has had a hard day and she needs one dominating brunette to make it right. This is a prequel of sorts to my story Coming Out. A flashback that has been requested. Smutty oneshot! HG/NM


A/N: Well, you guys asked for flashbacks and I felt this was best off as a oneshot. I think i might do a series of them and then maybe compile it into one story. I wrote this while riding from MS to NYC (it took us 24hrs) so in my bored and exhausted yet horny state of mind, i might have gotten a little carried away with the D/s but i think it works. You tell me.

* * *

Narcissa sighed as she walked inside her home. It had been a long day at work and honestly she just needed a cigarette and to be brutally fucked. She took off her heavy outer robes, leaving her in her work attire. A tight black skirt and a blue dress shirt that Hermione seemed to adore. Underneath she wore a black lace bra and nothing else. She searched the house for the woman, stopping in the bedroom first. If she was lucky, Hermione was there and she could get easy access.

She walked in and the door closed behind her. Narcissa jumped. Before she could turn around, she bodily slammed against the wall and felt the familiar heat of her lover all around.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice how easily you submit?"

Narcissa shuddered. Hermione's voice was low and commanding, threatening even. God it was like she could read Narcissa's mind.

She exhaled sharply and answered, "I don't know what you mean."

Narcissa pushed back against Hermione and her eyes fluttered at the resistance she met. It was like pushing a stone wall. Not that she was trying her hardest.

Hermione growled and wrapped her fist in Narcissa's hair, her favorite restraint. "Oh I think you do. You see, I noticed that you half heartedly fight me for a few moments, but then when you submit, you do so with a happy little sigh."

Narcissa said nothing. Hermione chuckled, and Narcissa knew Hermione had her number. "And now look at you. Refusing to speak without permission. Let's see how far that submission goes, hmm?" The jig was up. Her not so closely guarded secret was bare. She was a natural submissive. And she wanted nothing more than for Hermione to push her limits.

Yanking Narcissa by her hair, Hermione dragged Narcissa with her to the bed. When she sat down, she forced the blonde to kneel.

She leaned down and whispered against her lips, "Strip and then I want you to-" she grabbed her hand and moved it to her lap. "get me ready."

Narcissa gasped as a bulge greeted her palm. It was not large, but Hermione had demonstrated on multiple occasions that with her skill it was not size that mattered. She nodded eagerly, "Yes, Hermione."

Standing, Narcissa began a slow strip tease, reveling in the feel of Hermione's eyes locked on her figure. Lord knows the girl ignored her enough at work. This was like a treat after a long hard day.

Once she was bare before her owner (her own private name for Hermione after one particularly good day and set of orgasms, but that's a story for another day), she kneeled down and did exactly as directed. Her lips wrapped around the silicone shaft and she began sucking it, sliding her mouth from tip to base.

Hermione moaned and tugged at her hair just the way Narcissa loved it. But there was a spark in Hermione's eyes that sent a nervous chill down Narcissa's spine. Hermione had a trick up Her sleeve and Narcissa had a feeling she was going to be reeling from it for quite some time.

The next thing she knew, Narcissa was on her stomach on the bed and Hermione's strap was pressed against her ass, threatening to push it's way through.

Narcissa clenched her cheeks together but it was too late to protect her entrance. Hermione was well between her cheeks and Narcissa's every move only made the tip of the phallus rub against her. She felt sparks of disgusting pleasure from the action. "No!" Narcissa shouted. "Hermione that's…" her voice trailed off as the woman gave a sharp thrust. She didn't enter, but it took Narcissa's breath away.

Hermione stretched out over her and whispered, "Has anyone ever fucked your ass Narcissa?"

Narcissa shook her head and panted out, "N-No. it's dirty back there. It's not right."

Hermione gave a fake coo, "Aw its not right? But it's what I want. Don't you want to make me happy?"

Narcissa nodded, "I...Hermione t-this isn't..."

"You're going to give me what I want, Narcissa." Her hips thrusts the phallus against the tiny puckered hole and Narcissa moaned. "You're going to give it to me, or I'm going to take it." She thrust forcefully, the object bumping into her roughly.

"Nooo…" she moaned, and Hermione repeated the word mockingly.

"No?" She shifted her weight, making sure she was angled directly over Narcissa's ass. "You won't give it to me? Fine. I'll take it and I won't be gentle." With that, she gave a firm thrust and buried half of the strap on inside Narcissa.

"AH!" Narcissa shouted and stretched her hands out. Hermione had them pinned to the bed, so she could do little but twist them in her grip. It hurt. Merlin it _hurt_ but Hermione made it hurt so damn good. She never knew her ass could feel this way.

And the submission.

It was like the woman read her mind. She needed to be fucked. _Brutally._ And Hermione was doing just that. She gave Narcissa barely a minute to adjust before she began sliding in and out of her ass. It burned in the best of ways. Not to mention having her body pinned by every inch of Hermione's. She was surrounded, trapped by her owner and being thoroughly used for her pleasure. And oh dear Merlin there was a cigarette and lighter on the bedside within reach.

All together, Narcissa was in ecstasy.

She relaxed. Closed her eyes and gave in. Smiling, she pushed back against the woman rutting above her and moaned happily. Her reward?

"That's it you pureblooded bitch. You're mine!" Hermione slapped her ass and Narcissa felt it like a lightening bolt.

"This ass is mine!" Hermione growled and delivered another slap.

"Yes!" Narcissa moaned and felt a massive wave approach. "Please let me cum!" she begged, ever the obedient submissive. To cum without permission was to be teased with relent. Narcissa learned that one the hard way.

* * *

"Cum!" Hermione ordered and watched amazed as Narcissa did so immediately. The woman was beautiful, the muscles in her back contracting and releasing as her body worked through the pleasure. Never had Hermione been so controlling sex wise, though it had always been simmering deep inside. Once she took on a more powerful role in her job, she realized that she rather enjoyed being the powerful one in the bedroom as well. She soon found that Narcissa responded to that side of her quite beautifully.

Hermione chuckled as Narcissa came down from her orgasm and ground her ass on the strap still impaling her. The woman was barely conscious and purring. Slowly, Hermione thrust in and out of her in an amused affectionate way. Enjoying giving her kitten (Hermione's private name for her after one very horrid weekend) what she wanted. Hermione kissed her shoulder and reach underneath Narcissa to flick her clit.

The blonde tensed once more as her orgasm coursed through her and she fell to the bed, fully relaxed and finally sated.

Hermione gently disconnected the two of them and made her way to the bathroom. Exhausted, she removed the strap and tossed it in the tub to be cleaned later. She grabbed a towel and wet it before returning to wipe down her exhausted and sweaty girlfriend.

"Mm you're the best." She whispered as Hermione rolled her over and wiped down her front. Hermione smiled before kissing her head. Her eyes roamed the exhausted woman's form as she reached on the bed side and lit a cigarette.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione asked as she placed the smoking stick between Narcissa's plump lips.

Narcissa hummed to the negative. "Long day." She said by way of explanation.

Hermione nodded and kissed her head again before walking towards the door. "I'll make your favorite and bring it up." She said as she left the room with one last glance back at her kitten.

* * *

Narcissa rolled onto the her back and winced slightly. She took a drag of the cigarette and slowly exhaled. the release of the nicotine combined with the burn in her ass made for a very relaxed and happy Narcissa. A huge difference from the war weary woman she once was.

How did this happen?

One moment they were just two women who saw each other in the hallway, both fairly destroyed by the war, and the next, Narcissa had deemed Hermione her owner and was getting sodomized while screaming her praises. Suddenly, she couldn't fathom life without the brunette.

Hermione had her cigarette ready. Hermione was cooking her favorite meal because she hadn't eaten after a long, hard day. Hermione was the only one she even thought to run to after a long day. Hell she was the only one Narcissa would run to after a short day. The young woman was simply that necessary to her everyday life.

But what did Hermione think of her? She was so hot and cold when it came to them at home and at work.

Was this just a fling? Friends with benefits? Merlin was Hermione just using her? If she was as enamoured as she appeared to be when they were alone, wouldn't there be even a hint of it at work? There wasn't even sparkle in Hermione's eye when they were alone in her office. Did she even matter to the brunette? What if this was all some ruse? Payback for what her sister did. Not to mention the years her son mocked Hermione! What if -

Narcissa hissed as her cigarette singed her fingers. "Dammit." She muttered as she dropped it and fought to grab it before it ruined her sheets.

She yelped as it burned her again, this time on her side. She rolled out of its scorching path, careful not to fall off the side, but unfortunately she tangled herself in the sheets. She watched with a pout as the cigarette slowly marred her beautiful sheets. Of course her skin and frantic movements managed to mostly put it out, so it was only the last few burning embers hit her sheets and burned slowly. Not nearly enough to start a fire, but more than enough to marr her perfect bedding. Were she a poet and the dramatic type, she would've compared it to some portion of her life.

Suddenly there was a giggle from the doorway.

Narcissa's pout changed to a look of annoyance and she growled, "Don't just stand there! Grab that stupid thing."

Hermione left the tray floating in place and walked over to the bed to grab the cigarette.

"You realize this is part of why muggles don't smoke in bed right?" she said as she put it in the ashtray.

Narcissa glared and drawled, "Yes. Well how was I to know the sheets would conspire with that damned thing to burn me alive?"

Hermione laughed wholeheartedly and Narcissa's heart fluttered. Whatever this was between them, be it angst or ardor, she was determined to try for more. No matter the outcome, it was clear she could never belong to anyone else.

Once she was done laughing, Hermione hummed pulling Narcissa out of her thoughts. She smiled at her, and Narcissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What?"

Hermione sat on the bed next to her. "I think I'll leave you like this for the rest of the night, hmm? I don't want you to lift even a finger, and well, you cant, so this is perfect."

The tray floated over and Narcissa noticed the black rose laying on top. She looked up at Hermione and saw the young woman blushing. An unusual reaction from someone who not even an hour ago quite unhesitatingly took what she wanted from Narcissa.

"I-I thought you might like it. Since you've had a long day and all. I wasn't sure if a bouquet was too much or if you even wanted it. Then i thought well where would you put a bouquet, not to mention you're obviously very exhausted. So I just kind of made you this one…." During Hermione's rambling explanation, she managed to blush so hard, Narcissa thought she might explode.

Perhaps this already was more….

"Go out with me?"

* * *

A/N: So i have made the opening for two more oneshots. One for each of the private nicknames the two have for each other. If you want it, let me know. If i went overboard, let me know lol Thanks for reading guys!

P.S. Non americans, please open your home to the american refugees. I feel many of us will be fleeing country soon. Have a heart.


End file.
